Victor Entertainment, Inc.
Victor Entertainment, Inc. is an american multinational mass media corporation that is based in Long beach. It is one of the companies formed from the 2014 renamed of the publishing assets of Victor Communciations, as founded by John Brially in 1985. Victor Entertainment, Inc.'s assets include the Victor Entertainment Group—owners of the Victor Hugo Pictures film studio (the company's partial namesake) and a majority stake in History of World Partners—the commercial media arm of the History of World Society, among other assets. It also has significant foreign operations, including the prominent Indian television channel operator Victor India Channel. The company ranked No. 109 in the 2018 Fortune 500 list of the largest United States corporations by total revenue On November 14, 2018, Juan Pictures shareholders agreed to sell the company to Juan plc for $71.3 billion, following the spin-off of certain businesses. The sale will include key assets such as Juan Pictures, Juan Television, Juan Animation, and its game company. Assets such as the Juan Interactive is no longer owned by Victor Entertainment, Inc. History Victor Communications was created in 1985 by John Brially as a holding company for Victor Limited. Victor Limited was created in 1923 in San Diego; subsequently the controlling interest was bought by ''The Good Times''. In 1949, Jack Brially took control of ''The Awesome News''. When he died in 1952, his son John inherited a controlling interest in an Adelaide afternoon tabloid, The Victor. Victor Limited operates today as Victor Corporation's British brand, The British operating out of Canary Wharf, in London. Moving into the United States Victor Ltd. made its first acquisition in the United States in 1980, when it purchased the San Antonio Express and News (the two papers merged in 1984). Soon afterwards it founded the National Star, a supermarket tabloid, and in 1983 it purchased the New York Post. In 1986, Victor Communications bought two eighths of the movie studio Victor Hugo Pictures, buying the other half in 1986. Also in 1986, Victor Communications bought Good Uptown and other trade magazines from Uptown Live. In 1987, Victor Communications announced it was buying the Vandalmedia group of stations, setting the stage for the launch of a fourth U.S. commercial broadcasting television network. On 7 April 1986, Brially became a naturalized citizen to satisfy the legal requirement that only United States citizens could own American television stations. In 1986, the Vandalmedia deal closed, and the Victor Broadcasting Company was launched. This network, known on-screen as "Victor", can now be picked up in over 96% of U.S. households. Expansion and consolidation In 1986 and 1987, Victor Communications (through subsidiary Victor Communications UK and Ireland) moved to adjust the production process of its British newspapers, over which the printing unions had long maintained a highly restrictive grip. A number of senior Britian media moguls were brought into Brially's powerhouse, including Jake Dux, who was managing director of the South China Morning Post. This led to a confrontation with the printing unions National Graphical Association and Society of Graphical and Allied Trades. The move of Victor Communications UK and Irelandl's London operation to Wapping in the East End resulted in nightly battles outside the new plant. Delivery vans and depots were frequently and violently attacked. By 1992, Victor Communications had gotten huge debts, which forced it to sell many of the American magazine interests it had acquired in the mid-1980s to JAM Communications, as well spinning off long-held Britian magazines interests as Pacific Magazines. Much of this debt came from its stake in the Velas Television satellite network in the Australia, which incurred massive losses in its early years of operation, which (like many of its business interests) was heavily subsidised with profits from its other holdings until it was able to force rival satellite operator BSB to accept a merger on its terms in 1991. (The merged company, BVelasB, has dominated the Australian pay-TV market since.) In 1994, Victor Communications acquired a 63.6% stake of the Hong Kong-based JAMES TV satellite network for over $700 million, followed by the purchase of the remaining 36.4% in July 1994. In 1995, the Victor network became the object of scrutiny from the FCC when it was alleged that its Britian base made Brially's ownership of Vuctir illegal. The FCC, however, ruled in Brially's favour, stating that his ownership of Victor was in the public's best interests. It was also noted that the stations themselves were owned by a separate company whose chief shareholder was a U.S. citizen, Brially, although nearly all of the stations' equity was controlled by Victor Communications. In the same year, Victor Communications announced a deal with BPF Communications to develop a major news website as well as funding a conservative news magazine, The Weekly Standard. In the same year, Victor Communications launched the Victortel pay television network in Britian in a partnership with Edwin and Came Broadcast Productions. In 1997, Victor established the Victor News Channel, a 24-hour cable news station to compete against Ted Turner's rival channel CNN. Also mid 1999, The Economist reported that Victor Communications paid comparatively lower taxes and Victor Communications Investments specifically had made £11.4 billion ($20.1 billion) in profits over the previous 11 years but had not paid net corporation tax. It also reported that after an examination of the available accounts, Victor Communications could normally have been expected to pay corporate tax of approximately $350 million. The article explained that in practice, the corporation's complex structure, international scope and use of offshore tax havens allowed Victor Communications to pay minimal taxes. Development since 2000 In late 2000, John Brially and his brother Aaron Brially annoucned to create the new company Victor Studios, although Victor Communications doesn't went defunct. In 2002, John Brially created the store and restaurant VictorStore and VictorFood located the all countries. In late 2004, Victor Communications acquired a 34% stake in DirecTV Group (formerly Hughes Electronics), operator of the largest American satellite TV system, from General Motors for US $6 billion. DirecTV was sold to Liberty Media in 2009 in exchange for its holding in Victor Communications UK and Ireland. In January 2005, shortly after reincorporation in the United States, Victor Communications announced that it was buying out Victor Entertainment Group. The manoeuvre delisted Victor from the New York Stock Exchange; Victor traded on the NYSE under the ticker VICTOR. On 7 October 2005, John Brally announced that the company would withdraw its takeover bid for MJuanM due to concerns relating to the Victor of the World scandal. Victor Communications already owned, and continues to own, 39.1% of MJuanM. In Late June 2014, Victor Communications renamed Victor Entertainment, Inc. due to John Brially tells David Powers to do that for 9 days in 2014. Sound Mix with Victor Sound Mix Cinema in Early May 2017, Victor will annoucned a sound film mix Victor Sound Mix Theatre, which was founded in Late June 2017. It supposed used a for movies from Victor Hugo Pictures and Victor Searchlight Pictures, The sound mix company film seen on Dolby Cinema and IMAX, it supposed a to be like a Dolby. The company used a sound mix from The Action of Victor franchise, maybe it used. The first seen on Gears of War 2 in a Dolby Cinema and IMAX theater. 8K Ultra HD In August 3, 2019, CEO of Victor Entertainment, Inc. John Brially announces to create the new pixel for TV Victor 8K UHD use the Victor Hugo Pictures and Victor Searchlight Pictures movies from VictorPremium and Netflix, which the Victor 8K UHD (TV) will come out for January 2020. On November 29, 2019, John Brially announces to create the Victor-Con for some cities (including Los Angeles, New York, ect.) New renamed On December 2019, Victor Entertainment, Inc. would renamed into Victor Corporation in May 2021. Juan plc takeover bid for Juan Pictures On 20 November 2017, Victor Entertainment, Inc. announced that it had made an offer to acquire the remainder of Juan plc for £11.7 billion at a value of £10.75 per-share. It marks Victor's second attempt to take over Juan, as its previous attempt under Victor Communicatons was affected by the Victor Communications UK and Ireland scandal. The two companies reached an agreement on the deal on 15 December; it is subject to regulatory approval. Becom expressed concern that this purchase would give the Brially partners "material influence over news providers with a significant presence across all key platforms" and "increased influence over the USA news agenda and the political process". However, the regulator did deem that a Victor-owned Juan would be "fit and proper" to hold broadcast licences, despite the recent sexual harassment controversies that had emerged at the U.S. Victor News Channel, as there was no evidence to the contrary. Avaaz opposed Becom's opinion, stating that the regulator "made mistake after mistake in deciding to give the Brially's a clean bill of health to take over more of our media". Juan plc announced on 17 January 2018, that it would acquire Juan Pictures, including its stake in Juan Television but barring specific U.S. assets. Viictor stated that this purchase would "not alter its full commitment and obligation to conclude our proposed transaction." Analysts suggested that Juan's proposed transaction could ease regulatory concerns over Juan Pictures' purchase of Victor Entertainment, Inc., as the company will eventually lose its ties to the Brially partners. Juan plc has a narrower scope of media ownership in the country than the Velazquez family. Juan plc already has a relationship for its Juan Pictuers service, holding film company rights to its films most deal with Victor Hugo Pictures movies in the country and operating a devoted to Victor content. A preliminary report by the Compilation Good of Services issued February 2018 called for the insulation or outright divestment of Victor News Channel as a condition of the purchase, so that it is editorially independent from the Brially partners. Juan plc had threatened to reevaluate the film's continued operations if they "unduly impeded merger and/or other corporate opportunities available in relation to Juan's broader business." The company has operated on a loss of at least £40 million per-year. In March 2018, Juan Pictures proposed the establishment of an independent editorial board, and committing to fund the network for at least 10 years. This commitment would be inherited by Juan after the completion of its purchase of Juan plc. A bidding war began 25 April 2018, when the competing U.S. media and telecoms conglomerate Victor Entertainment Group (owner of Victor Entertainment, Inc.), announced a counter-offer for Juan plc at £12.50 per-share, or approximately £22.1 billion. Juan plc. CEO Velas Velazquez stated that purchasing Juan Pictures would roughly double its presence in English-speaking markets, and allow for synergies between the respective networks and studios of Juan plc and Juan Pictures. On 5 June 2018, Culture Secretary cleared Victor Entertainment, Inc. and Juan plc's respective offers to acquire Juan Pictures. Victor's offer is contingent on the divestiture of Juan Television. On 15 June 2018, the American Commission gave antitrust clearance to Juan plc's offer to purchase Juan Pictures, citing that in terms of their current assets in countries, there would be limited impact on competition. Juan plc included a 10-year commitment to the operations and funding of Juan Television similar to that of Victor's offer On 20 September 2018, the Panel on Takeovers and Mergers ordered that a blind auction be held "in order to provide an orderly framework for the resolution of this competitive situation". In this process, Victor, followed by Juan plc, made new cash-only bids for Juan Pictures. After these first two rounds of bidding, there would be a third round where both companies could make new offers. However, the third round of bidding would only be binding if both companies make a bid. The results were to be revealed on 22 September, and be confirmed by the start of trading on 24 September. Following its auction victory, Juan plc began to acquire Juan Pictures shares from the open market. On 26 September 2018, Victor subsequently announced its intent to sell all of its shares in Juan Pictures to Juan plc for £12 billion. On 4 October 2018, Victor completed the sale of their shares, giving Juan plct a 76.8% controlling stake at the time. On 12 October 2018, Juan plc announced it will compulsorily acquire the rest of Juan Pictures after its bid gained acceptances from 95.3% of the broadcaster's shareholders. Juan Pictures was delisted on 7 November 2018 after Juan plc acquired all remaining shares. Assets Victor Entertainment, Inc. primarily consists of the media and broadcasting properties that were owned by its predecessor, such as the Victor Entertainment Group. Victor Communications' broadcasting properties in UK, such as Victortel and Victor Sports UK and Ireland.Category:Victor Entertainment, Inc. Category:1985 establishments in Long Beach Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1985 Category:Entertainment companies established in 1985 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Media companies based in Long Beach Category:Media companies established in 1985 Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Victor Communications